


Конец мира

by Slowsbi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Dark, Drama, F/F, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: — Он умрёт, — произносит Эрен, становясь рядом с ней, однако Хистория не смотрит на неё, предпочитая больше ни с кем не встречаться взглядом. — Они все умрут.





	Конец мира

**Author's Note:**

> мне захотелось don't @ me
> 
> Sonfic: ФИНАЛ МАНГИ - АУДИО-СПОЙЛЕРЫ (нет, это не шутка, аудиозапись есть в вк, советую послушать)

Хистория не плачет, лишь безучастно смотрит, как медленно краснеет солнечный диск, своим свечением окрашивая небо в розовые и оранжевые оттенки. 

Она до сих пор всё чувствует, каждой клеточкой своего тела. Чувствует и не ощущает себя живой. Живой будет тот, кто теперь внутри неё, кого она обречет на этот мир, но не она. Она ещё долгое время не сможет ощущать своё собственное существование.

— Он был груб? — спрашивает Эрен, стоя за её спиной. 

Хистория кривит губы и хмурится. Ей не хочется отвечать, не хочется вспоминать.

— Нет, — говорит она, и голос девушки звучит настолько пресно, что едва различается в повисшей в комнате тишине. Ей кажется, что этого уже не исправить никаким титулом Королевы, никакими поступками, никаким геройством, никаким самопожертвованием. Это навсегда останется с ней. 

Она больше не Королева, не солдатка, даже не обычная девушка. Она – сосуд, которым можно удобно воспользоваться в нужный момент, и у неё не будет возможности хоть как-то возразить. 

— Он умрёт, — произносит Эрен, становясь рядом с ней, однако Хистория не смотрит на неё, предпочитая больше ни с кем не встречаться взглядом.

— Они все умрут, — продолжает Эрен, скрещивая руки на груди. 

— Все рано или поздно умирают, — пожимает плечами Хистория, всё же решая поддержать разговор, и наконец переводит свой взгляд на девушку. Та лишь качает головой.

— Я, — вздыхает Эрен, еле заметно сжимая кулаки, — превращу весь этот мир в чёртово пепелище. 

Хистория представляет это. Представляет тысячу титанов, горящие дома и реки крови. И эта картина не кажется ей страшной. Не страшнее того, что она уже успела увидеть собственными глазами, не страшнее того, что случилось с ней.

Фантазия рассеивается лишь в тот момент, когда Эрен подходит к ней практически вплотную, без разрешения вторгаясь в её личное пространство.

— Я сделаю это, — шепчет она, смотря на Хисторию горящим взглядом, — я всё сделаю, им придётся умереть.

Хистория молчит, и тогда Эрен заключает ей в крепкие объятия, позволяя ощутить девушки своё учащённое сердцебиение.

— А мы ещё поживём.


End file.
